Cherry Blossoms
by Nao Takumi
Summary: There is always something to be said about the dangerous beauty that hides from the appreciative human eye. And it isn't always the most pleasant thing; as delicate as a blossom, as feral as a hunter could be.


**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers are applicable.  
 **Warning:** No particular warnings for this one, except for a possibly poor attempt at trying to write a descriptive scene.  
 **Author's Note:** A little something which was a result of my English assignment. I hope you enjoy reading this and leave a review at the end.

 **Summary:** There is always something to be said about the dangerous beauty that hides from the appreciative human eye. And it isn't always the most pleasant thing; as delicate as a blossom, as feral as a hunter could be.

* * *

CHERRY BLOSSOMS

His lodgings left a lot to be desired. The room was ill-furnished and ill-lightened. The walls were a ghastly shade of vomit and the carpeted floor looked as if it had never seen any better days, such was its ugliness.

There could be something done for the furnishing, regardless of the cost, but he was sure that no amount of grumbling and money would convince the heathen that owned the place to change the monstrosity she called the interior design of her lodge. Although what she was willing to settle on, was something he wasn't inclined to provide her. The mere thought made him feel dirty like everything else in this godforsaken town.

Resigning to his fate, he began unpacking; shuddering at the thought of living in any other hotels considering this one was something akin to a five star hotel in this remote, not so useless town. Unless one counted the bungalow neighbouring this lodge, the only architectural feat that didn't look as if was designed blindly and built half asleep. Apparently, it was also off limits to all, but few. Maybe he could buy the whole town, at least that'd give him access to the bungalow. The thought seemed pleasing enough.

"Since you're a mighty good looking lad, let me show you a little secret." Her voice rang deception and what he assumed was meant to be seduction which he ignored altogether and followed the landlady to the chained and bolted windows. Whilst she fished out the keys from somewhere underneath her frilly apron and opened the window, he busied himself with thoughts of what part of the bungalow would be visible to his exceptional self.

He wasn't disappointed in the least.

The window overlooked what could possibly be a piece of heaven on earth. A much reprieve from staring at the gloom and doom he would be living in for the foreseeable future. He leaned out, just to confirm what he felt he saw. Such as it was, however, his gaze fell upon a garden, if it could be called that.

There were flowers, cherry blossoms whichever way he glanced, from the purest white to the richest pink, in all stages of bloom. The sweet fragrance wafting off of the petals was only susceptible when he further leaned down the window, far enough to have fallen if not for his strong hold on the chain secured to the window panel. Its beauty was bewitching as he felt himself being drawn in the more he looked.

Such was his stupor that he neither heard nor felt the absence of the old woman from his room. He was roused only when the flowers did, all of them now in full bloom and breathing as if dancing. Just as quick as they were to bloom, the blossoms withered and the petals began falling, only to be replaced by new buds.

He wasn't aware for how long he stood there, watching the flowers sway as if dancing to the tune of a broken heart. And that was when he decided that sleep was in order, following a healthy dose of supplementary blood tablets because surely nature alone couldn't be that whimsical, nor could his unfavourable surroundings turn him into a poet overnight.

A while later, however, that thought seemed naive , especially after being roused by the humming which seemed to resonate in his heart. Curiosity aroused now that he was awake after all, he walked over to the window he left open prior to sleeping and glanced down, awed at the sight of the silvery mist in the midnight sky. Had he been human, it would've been impossible to see past the haze, but seeing that he wasn't, there wasn't much hidden from his sight.

Standing amidst a cascade of cherry blossoms was a young man dressed with as much richness of taste as of the flowers around him. His skin was of the purest white too, and his hair as if spun from the very silvery mist that hid his beauty from the world. The man glowed in the untainted darkness of the night and along him, so did the blossoms that danced around him.

The air near him was prickly and only then did he realise that neither had the blossoms been dancing, nor had the silvery mist actually existed. And as for the humming, the world was as still as it was when he went to sleep. The man looked up and smiled, unperturbed gaze locking with his own shocked one. Everything stilled for a moment, which passed just as the thought that this all was a mere coincidence. Because the young man smiled again and his previously amethyst eyes glowed a familiar red before his world was shrouded in darkness and everything vanished from sight.

Seeing is believing and as soon as he could the next morning, he looked down into the enchanted garden which his waking dreams had made so full of mysteries. Hoping upon hope that the influence of the morning light would correct his errors of fantasy set during the shadows of the night. Because if it weren't for that, than Kuran Kaname had no reason not to believe that the night before he saw the heir of one of the most coveted Hunter family. One of the _Kiryū_ twins decades after their disappearance. And hadn't that been one memorable encounter... with another _Vampire_ Hunter.


End file.
